Iolanthe (Scathach)
Iolanthe ap Scathach is a Sidhe, presumably Seelie and a Wilder, of House Scathach. Overview While on a mission to the Winterweir, Iolanthe is captured by a trio of sidhe representing Houses Gwydion, Fiona, and Balor. She would come off as haughty if she weren't so matter-of-fact. During her captivity, she speaks to her captors about her house. Lady Victoria ap Gwydion The first sidhe she speaks with is Victoria of House Gwydion. Victoria blames Iolanthe for her brother's death during the Shattering, a death for which Iolanthe admits she is guilty. She explains, though, that while Victoria may remember her brother with sisterly affection, the White Plains pooka who lived near Silver's Gate remember this unnamed brother quite differently: as an oppressor and, ultimately, as a butcher. Iolanthe claims she caught up with this sidhe in the Bullydales; in person he was something of a disappointment. Iolanthe had expected a calculating monster and found instead a callow wilder, far better with his tongue than with a blade. "Stand aside, half-blood, and let your betters pass!" He had a skillful feint, but a less-than-impressive prise de fer and and an abysmal parry. Iolanthe sent him sprawling in the creek but would have granted him an honorable surrender if only he had not ordered his trolls against her. By so doing, he sealed his fate. Even among the rest of her house, Iolanthe is not known for her forbearance. Still, she does not dispute Victoria's right to revenge. Ultimately, when Iolanthe makes her escape, leaving Victoria trussed up in the back of a cart. She regrets having to attack an opponent from behind, as it goes against her grain, but claims it is preferable to what her Balor companion had in mind. Sir Devyn Crow of House Balor When Sir Devyn Crow comes to speak to Iolanthe, he loosens her bonds somewhat, for which she is grateful. He proposes to "spirit her away" from the others' intended justice. Perhaps they would just chalk it up to one misfit helping another? Iolanthe admits that their two houses do have much in common, in that neither of them are truly sidhe, at least in any way that the other houses would consider meaningful. Iolanthe admits that her house has been watching Balor grow in power, as they have been monitoring Scathach's activities as well. Devyn claims wishes to understand the Scathach. In her escape, Iolanthe kills Sir Devyn, leaving his body at the bottom of a nearby precipice. Apparently, the Balor sidhe had a quantity of Eye Blight, a favorite poison of the assassins of the Eyes of Balor, in his bags, which he intended for his companions. Sir Fanchon ap Fiona When Sir Fanchon ap Fiona comes to question her, iolanthe recognizes him as one versed in the ways of Fate; that it was he who led the others to capture her. He knew the dangers of the Winterweir and braved them just the same. Iolanthe admits her fondness for his house and agrees to talk to him, the two sharing truth for truth. When Iolanthe finally makes her escape, she leaves Fanchon a letter, begging for forgiveness for rejecting his "hospitality" but claiming her mission calls and can no longer spend time there, no matter how pleasant the company. She tells him where to find his companions and wishes him luck in defending his freehold. She regrets that her path takes her in a different direction for the moment but promises they will see each other again. Note This Iolanthe of House Scathach should not be confused with the other Iolanthe of the house who is trapped in the Midnight Circus. References # CTD. Book of Lost Houses: The Second Coming, pp. 98, 102, 103, 107. Category:Fae of Unknown Court Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Scathach (CTD)